wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ik lach om zwaartekracht
Ik lach om zwaartekract is the Dutch song of Defying Gravity. The title translates to "I Laugh at Gravity" Lyrics Glinda: Elphie hoor nou wacht, waar ga je heen. Elphie! Elphaba: Hoger kunnen we niet, Dit moet de vliering zijn Glinda: Elphaba luister nou. Elphaba: De bewakers komen eraan, we moeten de deur barikaderen. Glinda: Wat? Elphaba: Dit dan maar. Glinda: Elphie, kon jij niet een keer je gemak houden Maar nee hoor, dat jij weer als een gek tekeer gaat Ben je gelukkig Heb je het voor mekaar Of zijn er hier en daar nog kansen te verklallen Pretjes te vergallen Elphaba: Ben jij gelukkig Bravo, geniet ervan Zoals jij slijmen kan Al stinkt het wel een pietsie. De krachten der ambitie. Beiden Ben je gelukkig? Nou, ik ben blij. Da's dan een raadsel voor mij. Madame Akaber Burgers van Oz. Er is een vijand die gevonden en ingerekend moet worden '' ''Hecht geen geloof aan de beweringen. Ze is kwaadaardig. En verantwoordelijk voor de verminking van die arme ontschuldige aapjes. Haar groene huid is maar de buitenkantigheid van haar zieke geest. Dit misbaksel. Dit wangedrocht. Deze boze heks. Glinda: Niet bang zijn Elphaba: Ik ben niet bang. De tovernaar die moet bang zijn, voor mij. Glinda: Elphaba luister nou. Zeg nou gewoon dat het je spijt. Voordat het te laat is. Je kunt nog altijd bij hem blijven. Aan de tovernaar zijn zij. Wat je je hele leven wilde. Elphaba: Weet ik. Maar ik wil het niet meer. '' Nee, ik kan het niet meer. Het is voorbij. Ik heb een deur gesloten. Ik heb iets weggedaan. Kan niet meer lopen langs dat pad dat alle anderen gaan. Ik ga langs nieuwe wegen. En blijf ik een vreemdeling. Heb ik altijd mezelf nog. Ogen dicht, ik spring. Ik grijp de macht. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. Genoeg gewacht. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. En niemand houdt mij hier. '''Glinda:' Eigenwijs was je altijd. Maar nu ben je niet meer bereikbaar. (Elphaba) Nooit meer een grens aanvaarden. Omdat die grens daar is. En vastberaden zijn. Want nooit geschoten, altijd mis. Ik was heel mijn leven eenzaam. Uit angst voor de eenzaamheid. Ik zie dat nu. En het was zonde van mijn tijd. Dit is mijn dag. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. Ik wil, ik mag. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. En niemand houdt mij hier. Bewaker Open de deur. In naam van onze koninklijke Oz-heid. Elphaba Ahben Tahkay Ah Tum Entay Ditum Entayah (repeated) Glinda'' Alsjeblieft. Nee, stop. Daar is alle ellende mee begonnen. Met die rottige levitatie spreuk. STOP! Nou, waar blijven je vleugels. Misschien ben jij toch niet zo machtig als je denkt. Oz bewaar me. '''Elphaba Glinda, zei ik het niet. Heb ik het niet gezegd. Bewaker Intrappen! haal een stormram. Elphaba Vlug, opstappen. Glinda Wat? Elphaba Glinda, ga mee. Denk eens in wat we kunnen doen. Wij samen. Geen grenzen meer. Er zijn voor ons geen grenzen meer. Wij samen zijn het allerbest team dat er bestaat, Glinda. Hand in hand ten strijde. Glinda Twee bevrijdde meiden. Beiden Onderweg van droom naar daad. Dus grijp de macht. En lach om zwaartekracht. Genoeg gewacht. Dus lach om zwaartekracht. En niemand houdt on hier. Elphaba:' En, ga je mee. Glinda: Oh, Elphie. Je beeft helemaal. Hier kijk. Doe dit om. Ben je gelukkig? Dit is toch wat je wou? Elphaba: Oh, ja En ik hoop ook voor jou. Dat alles uit mag komen. Je wensen en je dromen. Beiden: Ik geef ja alle vriendschap mee. Wees maar gelukkig, voor twee. Bewaker Daar is ze. Laat haar niet ontsnappen. '' '''Glinda' Nee, laat me los. '' ''Blijf van me af. Laat me los!. Elphaba Nee, zij is het niet. Mij moet je hebben. MIJ! Dus als je mij wilt vinden. Kijk dan maar naar de lucht. Zoals ik pas geleerd heb. Toveren is de allerhoogste vlucht. En ook al vlieg ik solo. Ik vlieg tenminste vrij. Geef alle anderen deze boodschap namens mij. Dit is mijn dag. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. Genoeg gewacht. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. En niemand haalt mij ooit nog neer. Nee, niemand die mij pakken kan. Geen tovernaar, geen vrouw, geen man. Nee, jullie zien mij hier nooit meer!. Glinda Wees maar gelukkig. Bewakers, inwoners Het is een heks. Daar gaat ze. Grijp haar. Elphaba Nee, nooit meer. Bewakers, inwoners Niemand huilt om heksen. Dus wie haalt haar ooit nog. Elphaba Oh ah ah ah ah! Bewakers, inwoners Neer. Translation Glinda: Elphie hear well wait, where are you going. Elphie! Elphaba: Higher we can not, this must be the loft Glinda: Elphaba listen. Elphaba: The guards are coming, we have to barricade the door. Glinda: What? Elphaba: This then. Glinda: Elphie, you did not once hold your convenience But no, that you again like crazy rages Are you happy Do you have it done Or are there to explain here and there still opportunities Gather frolics Elphaba: Are you happy Bravo, enjoy it As you can suck All stinks called a weenie The forces of ambition. Beiden Are you happy? Well, I'm happy. That's a mystery to me. Madame Akaber Citizens of Oz. There is an enemy that must be found and arrested Do not believe the allegations. She is evil. And responsible for the mayhem that rich innocent monkeys. Her green skin but amuse her sick mind. This monstrosity. This monstrosity. This wicked witch. Glinda: Do not be afraid Elphaba: I'm not afraid. The magician who must be afraid for me. Glinda: Elphaba listen. Just tell me just that you're sorry. Before it's too late. You can still stay with him. The magic at his side. What you wanted your whole life. Elphaba: I know. But I do not want it anymore. No, I can not remember. It is over. I closed a door. I have something discarded. Can not walk along the path that everyone else go. I'm going along new paths. And I remain a stranger. I'm always myself. Eyes closed, I jump. I grab power. I laugh about gravity. Enough waiting. I laugh about gravity. And nobody loves me here. Glinda: You were always cocky. But now you are no longer accessible. Elphaba: Never accept a boundary. Because the border's there. And his determination. Because never shot, always wrong. I was all my life alone. Fearing loneliness. I see that now. And it was a waste of my time. This is my day. I laugh about gravity. I want, I can. I laugh about gravity. And nobody loves me here. Bewaker: Open the door. In the name of our royal of Oz. Elphaba: Ahben Tahkay Ah Tum Entay Ditum Entayah (repeated) Glinda: Please. No, stop. There is all the misery started. With those pesky levitation spells. STOP! Well, where are your wings. Perhaps you are still not as powerful as you think. Oz save me. Elphaba: Glinda, I did not say it. I did not say it. Bewaker: Depressing! take a battering ram. Elphaba: Quick, get on. Glinda: What? Elphaba: Glinda, go with it. Imagine what we can do. We're together. No limits. There are no limits for us. Together we have the very best team that exists, Glinda. Hand in hand battle. Glinda: Two rescued girls. Beiden: On the way from dream to reality. So grab power. And laugh at gravity. Enough waiting. So laugh at gravity. And nobody likes on here. Elphaba: And, you go along. Glinda: Oh, Elphie. You're shaking it all. Here, look. Do this. Are you happy? This is what you wanted? Elphaba: Oh yeah And I hope for you. All that may come out. Your desires and your dreams. Beiden: I do so all friendship with. Just be happy for two. Bewaker: There she is. Do not let her escape. Glinda: No, let me go. Stay away from me. Let me go!. Elphaba No, she is not. I must have you. ME! So if you want to find me. But look at the sky. As I've just learned. Magic is the highest flight. And even though I fly solo. I fly at least free. Give everyone else that message on my behalf. This is my day. I laugh about gravity. Enough waiting. I laugh about gravity. And no one ever gets me down. No, no one can catch me. No magician, no woman, no man. No, you never see me here !. Glinda Be happy. Bewakers, inwoners It's a witch. There she goes. Grab her. Elphaba No, never. Bewakers, inwoners Nobody cries for witches. So who gets her ever again. Elphaba Oh ah ah ah ah! Bewakers, inwoners Down. Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble